


One Night Soulmate

by Signature_smirk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Body Worship, Fluff, Hair colour, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Parties, Smutt, Soulmate identifying mark, Soulmates, University, eye colour, larry - Freeform, soul hair?, soul mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate your hair goes from grey to the colour of their eyes. Somewhere on your body your soulmates initials will show. </p><p>Louis wakes up with a hangover after a one night stand and can't remember the night before. All he knows is Niall dragged him to a university party. The boy he wakes up next to has his head buried under the pillow so he can't even see who it is. </p><p>He gets dressed quickly and has to sneak out of a house he doesn't recognise. When he gets home he swears and punches the wall. His hair is green and on his hip are the letters HS. </p><p>He knew he shouldn't have gone to that party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everybody's hair is naturally grey. Until they meet their soulmate. Their hair becomes the colour of their soulmate's eyes. In addition to that their soulmate's initials appear somewhere on their body on the first place their lips will touch their body. The writing will change to the same colour as their hair. 

Many people end up with their soulmate's initials on their cheeks or their lips, the head is quite common, too. The knuckles are often seen showcasing the initials. 

Some people will stay silver haired forever, because their soulmate is not born in their life time or because they never meet. The initials are said to hold the bond between the soulmates. 

 

Niall and Louis are the best of friends. They met when they were seven. Louis moved into the house next door and Niall's mum invited him round so he and Niall could play together. 

Then they were in the same class in school and went to the same high school. Now they're going to the same university. They live together in a small flat they saved up for since they could get a job, getting by with help from family. They're freshers, which means a week of partying and a week of lectures where they try to recover. 

"Louis, get dressed," Niall demanded as he jumps onto Louis' bed beside him.   
"I'm not going to that party. I won't know anyone, you will go get pissed and be fine and we won't be able to get home," Louis sighs and rolls away from Niall. He stares at the ceiling and frowns.   
"Lou, I want to make friends! I want you to make friends," Niall argues.   
"I have plenty of friends thank you very much," Louis huffs. 

"Whatever Lou, I'm leaving at nine if you change your mind."

Louis sighs and presses his face into his pillow. Would it really be that bad? He does need to make friends before uni starts or he'll have no social life besides Niall. 

Begrudgingly he gets dressed and styles his hair and meets Niall just before he leaves.   
"Shut up," Louis grumbles.   
"Didn't say anything," Niall grins smugly as he opens the door. 

It's busy, people are clinging to each other, shouting hellos like they've met before. Louis watches as a blurs of colour flash through the sea of grey heads that are mostly above him.   
"Who even invited you here?" Louis asks as he follows Niall through the kitchen.   
"A girl I met when I went out with Greg the other week," Niall smirks. Louis rolls his eyes and flicks him in the back of the head.   
"Perv."

Now Louis will always be adamant that he can hold his alcohol, but anyone who has met him will argue otherwise. Niall passes him drinks every now and then, ignoring him mostly for the girl who invited him. 

The last thing Louis remembers is somebody challenging him to drink five shots as quick as she can. 

 

The morning is quiet. Louis scrubs at his eyes and stretches before he even bothers to think about anything. 

"Shit."

Somebody is beside him, their head buried under the pillow. Louis sits up and moans at he pain in his head. 

He hops around the room, pulling his clothes on as quickly and as quietly as he can, cursing at the pain in his arse when he bends over. 

Sneaking out the house without throwing up on its stairs requires great effort but he manages it and is out of the door as soon as he can be. 

He rings Niall, stopping at the nearest bus stop.   
"Why are you ringing me at this time in the morning?" Niall groans. His voice is raspy and slow.   
"Sorry for waking you up. Where are you?" Louis asks. He gets out the change from his pocket and hands it to the bus driver as he steps into the bus that pulls up. 

"I'm at home. I thought you'd came home after you wandered of. Where are you?"  
"I'm on the bus. I woke up in that house. That's the last time I go to a party with you," Louis huffs.   
"I'll have tea and pancakes ready for when you're home?" Niall tries.   
"Thanks, Ni."

They continue to talk as Louis gets closer to home, thankful there is a bus stop on the corner of his road. 

Niall keeps his back to him.   
"Go shower while I make breakfast."

Louis grabs some clothes from his room and makes his way into the bathroom. When he sees his reflection he swears, filling up with anger and punching the mirror. 

"Fuck!" Louis shouts. Not only does he have green hair and a green HS on his neck, now he's probably broken his hand. 

Niall comes rushing in, stopping when he takes in the scene in front of him.   
"What the fuck?"  
"I met my soulmate. And I can't remember anything that happened last night. This can't be happening!" He exclaims, tugging at his hair with frustration. 

Niall comes behind him, grabbing his arm. When he pulls him to his chest Louis crumbles and starts to sob. He rubs his back gently, shushing him. Niall remembers having to comfort Louis when his first real boyfriend broke up with him. 

No matter what happened Niall and Louis have always had each other to fall back on. It's not rare for one of them to climb into the others bed when they've had a rough day.   
"Lou, it'll be okay. C'mon, we'll have the pancakes and tea we spoke about."

He pushes Louis to sit on the couch and sits with him and the food.   
"We missed great British bake off. Fancy catching up?" Niall asks. Louis nods and wipes his face.   
"Thanks."

Niall pats his head condescendingly and hands him a bag of frozen peas for his hand.   
"How's a trip to the hospital sound?" Niall smiles. 

\---

Harry wakes up to a pain in his arm. He groans and rolls over. The bed is cold, but he can remember the beautiful boy he had in his bed last night. He swings his legs over the side of his bed and scratches at his stomach as he walks to the bathroom. 

His breath catches when he sees his reflection. He lifts his hand to move his messy curls that are now blue away from his face. The blue initials are just below his jaw near his ear. He shivers as he rubs over the mark.   
"L T." 

Once he has showered and changed he bursts into his friend, Zayn's, room.   
"I slept with a boy named Louis last night right?"  
"Fuck off, Harry."  
"Zayn," Harry says seriously. Zayn peers out of the blanket cocoon he has created.   
"Yeah, his name was Louis. Friends with that Irish one. You got his initials?" Zayn asks. Harry closes the door and sits on the edge of Zayn's bed. He tilts his head to the side and shows them to Zayn. 

"Well. I think another party is in order."

Zayn and Harry are in their their year of university. They live in a house with nine other lads and it is host to parties most weekends. 

Harry won't deny his popularity, he has a lot of friends, but he's very relaxed and easy going. He is a mummy's boy at heart, goes to visit her at least once a month and every holiday. 

Zayn tells Harry to get out of his room and to try and find his soulmate. 

When Harry is sat in his room, marvelling at his wonderful blue hair in the mirror he gets a text. 

From Zayn:  
Here's your soulmate's friend's number. You're welcome. 

He texts him Niall's number before he buries his face in the pillow and tries to fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis next gets home his hand is in a cast and he is absolutely exhausted. Niall can't help but laugh at Louis.  
"Most people are ecstatic about meeting their soulmate. Why aren't you?"  
"I can't remember who it is. I don't if its them I slept with or not. I can't remember anything from last night."

"Well their name could be Harry or Henry. Or Hunky. Harriet, Henrietta. Harley?Do you think they'll be fit?" Niall asks.   
"Supposedly you find your soulmate attractive no matter what they look like because they're your soulmate. But yes I hope they are," Louis nods.   
"There's nothing wrong with wanting good looking people, Louis."

\---

"Have you text him?" Zayn asks. Harry has been putting off texting Niall, so nervous yet excited. And he won't shut up about wanting to find Louis. It's been nearly a week and university starts in a couple of days.   
"No, not yet. I don't know what to say. Help me, Z. You're great with stuff like this," Harry sighs. Zayn rolls his eyes.   
"You've had sex with him, I'm sure you can manage a text message."  
"Fuck off."

They are walking to the shop to get some more food for the house. The majority of the people they live with don't even stay there much besides using it as a place to crash when they have parties. 

"Listen," Zayn says as they push the trolley along the aisle. "We'll have another party and I'll make sure Niall and Louis come."  
"You're the best," Harry grins. 

Zayn texts Niall when he's home, telling him that he and Louis should come to the party tonight. 

\---

Niall hums as he picks up his phone. 

From unknown number:  
Hi, you should come to the party tonight, same house as the other night. Bring your friend. 

To Unknown:  
Who's this?

From unknown: I'm the friend of Louis' soulmate. Fancy setting them up?

To Unknown:  
Yes. Let me just convince Louis to come.  

"Who's that?" Louis asks and peers over Niall's couch.   
"Uhm someone who live in the house we went to the other night. They're having another party and they want us to come again."  
"No."  
"C'mon, Lou, you haven't gone out all week," Niall complains.   
"Because no ones going to have fun with someone who has their soulmate. And I'm not going back there. What if my soulmates there?"  
"How would that be a bad thing?" Niall asks. "You go, you have fun. You find your soulmate? Even better."

"I don't know who they are. I don't know if they remember me or if they'll be there tonight."

Niall grins and jumps onto Louis' back as he goes to walk away. Louis squawks and grabs Niall's legs so he doesn't drop him.   
"You're an idiot," Louis huffs and carries Niall to his bed room. "But- you're an idiot I have fun with. So pick out what I can wear and go get dressed."

Niall gasps and smacks a wet kiss onto Louis' cheek.   
"You're the best."

When Niall is in his own room getting ready he texts Zayn and they organise to meet in the garden, with a couple of other people so it doesn't seem strange. They agree to meet at half nine and then say goodbye so they can get ready. 

Niall sprays Louis with some aftershave and pats him on the head.   
"Let's go."  
"Don't touch my hair. It feels weird," Louis mumbles as he pulls his jacket on.   
"Okay, that's okay," Niall says gently. Louis smiles thankfully at him.   
"C'mon. Let's go have fun before we have to go to uni."

Louis and Niall talk to a few people, Niall keeping an eye out for the time. When he notices it getting later he tugs Louis out to the garden.   
"It's really hot in there," Niall sighs and fans himself.   
"Thanks for making me come here," Louis smiles.   
"That's okay, bud."

Niall keeps walking further into the garden, eyes catching Zayn's. He can see a boy with a beanie on, but his bright blue curls are poking out so he tugs Louis over. 

Harry is there, awareness of Zayn's plan. Zayn brought a few friends who are oblivious, but harmless. 

Harry's palms are sweating and he keeps fidgeting, getting elbowed by Zayn when he sees a small boy with green hair walking over with who he assumes is Niall. They haven't met Niall yet, only know one of his friends. 

A tall, muscular boy comes barrelling towards them and knocks Niall flying into the group of people.   
"What the fuck?" Niall groans. Zayn was knocked over too so all three are lying on the floor. 

He looks up and his jaw drops.   
"Your hair. B-both of you. Your hair is half blue!" Niall shouts. He scrambles to stand up and watches Zayn pull the drunk boy up. 

"Yours is brown. Darker on the bottom and lighter on the top. Initials?" Zayn asks. The drunk boy is oblivious to it all and trying to escape Zayn's helping hands. 

"It's dark, we should go inside. We can sit in my room and nurse this guy back to health?" Zayn suggests.   
"Yeah," Niall smiles. "That sounds good."

Harry, Louis and the other people are stood there, shocked.   
"Text me, Lou," Niall tells him as he hurried inside with his soulmates. Soulmates. It's heard of but very uncommon. 

"That was eventful," Harry chuckles awkwardly. Louis turns to him and gulps.   
"Yeah. I uhm- I'm Louis."  
"I know. Don't you remember me?" Harry asks. He feels his chest tighten and even though he's not offended because he knew Louis was drunk, his brain still sees it as 'your soulmate forgot you'. 

"No? Why?" Louis asks. He hopes to god he hasn't done something bad.   
"We slept together the other night. At the party at the beginning of the week. And we're soulmates," Harry says. Louis doesn't say anything, just stares at the floor. "My names Harry, Harry Styles."  
"Tomlinson," Louis says quietly. 

He is shivering, rubbing his arms as he awkwardly glances around.   
"I think we should talk about this," Harry says.   
"Yeah, okay."

They walk inside and Louis bites his lip when Harry takes his hand and pulls him towards the stairs.   
"I don't- want to do that," Louis protests.   
"I didn't think you did. I just thought that this stuff is best done in private. We're just across the hall from your friend, too," Harry says gently.   
"Okay," Louis agrees. 

Harry flicks the light on and holds the door open for Louis. Louis smiles gratefully and ducks under his arm to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"So you remember meeting me?" Louis asks. Harry sits on the bed, by the pillows.   
"I remember you and what we did but I don't remember the hair or initials happening. I only saw them the next morning," Harry explains. 

"Can I see the initials properly?" Louis asks quietly. Harry's lips quirk up and he shuffles forward, tilting his head to the side. 

Louis lifts his hand and hovers over them.   
"You can touch them," Harry allows. He shivers and leans into the touch.   
"I never really liked my eyes. But I have to admit, blue looks great on you," Louis smirks. Harry chuckles.   
"Can I see yours properly?"

Louis tips his head back and gasps when Harry's finger tips gently brush over the initials.   
"You are stunning."  
"Thank you," Louis smiles. "You're pretty fit, too."

When Harry brings his hand down to hold Louis' his eyebrows furrow.   
"Your hand wasn't in a cast last time I saw you. What happened?" Harry asks.   
"I got annoyed because I couldn't remember who my soulmate was and I didn't know if I'd ever see them again. I mean- I can't even remember you kissing my neck. I can't remember kissing you."

Harry shushes him and leans down. His lips press against Louis' skin over his own initials. Louis pushes him back after a few moments of Harry kissing his neck and pushes Harry's head to the side so he can kiss his initials too. 

\---

Niall kicks his shoes off and sits next to the drunk boy lying on the bed.   
"Try and get him to drink some water," Zayn says as he starts untying the drunk boys shoes.   
"Hey, sit up," Niall says gently. He mumbles something and takes the bottle. 

Zayn sits next to Niall, smiling at him as they watch the boy lying in front of them focus on drinking the water. Niall is lit up my the moonlight coming in through the window but it's dark in the room to avoid giving the drunk boy a headache.   
"You've got my initials on your cheek," Zayn says. "His are on your other cheek."

When the still unnamed boy is feeling better he smiles at Zayn and Niall.   
"I'm Liam and your soulmate I guess."  
"I'm Zayn."  
"I'm Niall. This is...pretty unconventional."  
"It just means we work better as a three rather than a couple. Which I think is pretty cool," Zayn shrugs. "It means I get two people to love and love me."

They talk about university, trying to get to know each other. Liam is in his third year, Zayn is too and Niall is in his first.   
"So who are you friends with?" Zayn asks Liam.   
"Andy, Sam, Jake. You?"  
"Harry is my best friend. He's the blue haired guy that was with us before."  
"My best friend Louis has green hair, he's Harry's soulmate."  
"I suppose that worked out pretty well then, we can all spend time together. What do we do now?" Liam says. "We know we're soulmates but now what?" 

Zayn sits up and takes his shirt off.   
"What are you doing?" Niall asks nervously.   
"I'm just too hot, love. I'm not trying anything," Zayn comforts. "That stuff makes you nervous?"  
"I've never been with a boy. And now I've got two," Niall mumbles.   
"That's alright, I've never had sex with a boy either," Liam nods. "I've kissed a few. No more than that."  
"I have, but I'm more than okay with you guys being new to this," Zayn smiles gently. "I want to know where all of our initials are, can I turn the light on, Li?"

Liam nods and Zayn gets up to turn the light on.   
"Oh," Liam smiles. Niall and Zayn have theirs on each cheek.   
"Yours are the same," Zayn tells him.  
"I like that. That's really nice," Niall grins. "Can I take a picture? If you both do it at the same time, I want to have a picture of it."  
"That sounds good. C'mon then."

Niall blushes a little bit, but he holds his phone up as Zayn and Liam press their lips to his cheek. He grins and takes the picture, smiling down at his phone once he sees it. He quickly makes it his lock screen and moves over. Zayn shuffles into the middle and they all do the same thing, Zayn turning to kiss Niall quickly on the lips. Niall gasps and starts smiling like an idiot. 

"Hey, I want one," Liam whines.   
"We haven't kissed you yet, babe. As soon as you sit in the middle of us and take a picture of it I'll snog your face off alright?" Zayn teases.   
"Y-yeah, that's alright," Liam blushes. He is pink to the tips of his ears which makes Niall coo. 

They let Liam take the picture and then Niall has the pleasure to watch as Zayn cups Liam's jaw and catches his lips with his own. They move slowly together, the kiss a bit clumsy because they've never kissed each other before and Liam isn't fully sober yet, but they don't doubt that they'll get into their own rhythm the more they kiss. 

Niall shuffles forward and straddles Liam's thighs.   
"Is this okay?" He asks nervously. Liam nods quickly, hands coming up to Niall's hips. Zayn hums, settling back to watch his soulmates kiss. This soulmate trio may be great rather than difficult after all. 

Liam tips his head forward, smiling when Niall gasps and they press their lips together. Niall doesn't take it any further than that, just their lips moving together slowly.   
"Sorry," Niall mumbles as he pulls away.   
"Why're you apologising?" Liam asks. He pushes Niall's hair away from his eyes. 

"I-I've never kissed a boy properly before. And you're my soulmate. It means more. I'm just scared to mess up," Niall shrugs.   
"Oh, Ni, kissing a boy is the same as kissing a girl. And yes, we're your soulmates, that means-"  
"That means," Zayn interrupts. "That you have your whole life to kiss us. The first time you kiss someone it will always be a little awkward, the more you kiss them the better it gets."

Niall nods and smiles shyly. He buries his head into Liam's chest.   
"Hey, I still want to snog your face off," Zayn jokes. Liam and Niall laugh. "I don't care if you are a bad kisser, you're my soulmate. How many people our age can say they're kissing their soulmate's?"

Zayn pats the bed between him and Liam and kneels up. Niall climbs off of Liam's lap, kissing him quickly before he kneels in front of Zayn.   
"Relax, love. Everything's okay," Zayn smiles soothingly. He leans forward, hands resting on Niall's shoulders. Niall smiles and breathes deeply. He closes his eyes as Zayn comes closer. 

Their lips brush together gently, Niall's hands gripping onto Zayn's shirt. Zayn's tongue runs along Niall's lip before it dips into his mouth. Niall moans, shifting as he parts his lips. 

Zayn pulls away and smiles.   
"See? Nothing to worry about," he smiles. Niall laughs and nods.   
"Thanks."

They talk about their families and when they're next going home so they can all meet. Niall talks about Louis and how they live together. Zayn talks about they people he lives with and Liam talks about where he lives, in the university dorms.   
"You're more than welcome to stay here whenever you want," Zayn says.   
"At mine too, Louis really wouldn't mind."

Niall is lying down, shivering as Liam runs his hands through his hair and scratches lightly at his scalp. Zayn is leaning on Liam, his fingers trailing soft patterns on Niall's stomach. 

On Zayn's television is the music channel, the boys too wrapped up in each other to take any proper notice.   
"Are you two doing anything tomorrow?" Liam asks.   
"I've got an interview in the morning, but I'm free after that. Zayn?"   
"Yeah, I'm free. Want to get together and do something?" Zayn asks.   
"Yeah. How about a movie night? We each pick our favourite film and we watch it with each other. Lots of snacks and stuff."  
"We can do it at mine?" Niall suggests.   
"Great."

It's about eleven when Niall tells them he will leave in a couple hours, texts Louis the same thing, too. 

Zayn whines and rolls on top of him. Liam laughs at his soulmates and rolls onto Zayn. Niall groans and begs for mercy.   
"Oh , are you always going to be this terrible?" He moans, pushing at Zayn. 

Liam gasps and rolls away, taking Zayn with him. He curls himself around Zayn to shield him away from Niall.   
"Don't listen to him, baby," Liam comforts cheekily. Zayn cackles into Liam's chest. Niall fakes offence and spoons Zayn, kissing his neck and reaching to kiss Liam. 

Zayn kisses Liam, their lips meeting and parting repeatedly until Liam slows it down and their lips stay connected, his tongue parting Zayn's lips more.   
"Well that's just not fair," Niall mumbles. Liam grins, pulling away from Zayn.   
"Come in between us, baby."

Niall flushes past the collar of his shirt at the name, waiting for Zayn to move over for before he shuffles into the space between Liam and Zayn. 

Liam dips his head down first, lips connecting with Niall's. Niall hums, hand sliding up to squeeze Liam's bicep. He whimpers and parts his lips when Liam dips his tongue into his mouth. Niall pulls Liam on top of him, Liam's leg slotting between Niall's as they boy moans. 

"That's so hot," Zayn whispers as Liam starts kissing down Niall's neck, leaving small marks in his wake. Niall bucks his hips up against Liam's as he pulls Zayn down for a kiss. Zayn grins and tugs at Niall's lip with his teeth as Liam grinds his hips down. 

"See, us boys aren't too bad," Zayn teases. Niall moans as Liam brings a hand down to palm over the bulge in his pants.   
"Fuck," he grunts. Zayn leans down and bites gently on his ear. Niall whimpers. 

"Guys- stop-" Niall gasps. 

Liam and Zayn pull away, panting and concerned about their soulmate.   
"What's wrong?" Liam asks.   
"Everything is great," Niall sighs. "I just don't want to come in my pants."  
"Then let's get you out of them," Zayn smirks. 

\---

Harry has put a film on, he and Louis sitting next to each other. Louis is still nervous, looking around in the room he woke up in the other day. 

"Love, calm down," Harry chuckles. "There's no need to be worried."  
"It's just weird because I've already been in here. But I can't remember it. I wish I could. I want to remember us meeting," Louis sighs. Harry rolls over, pushing Louis down so he can lie on top of him. 

"Oh, hi," Louis grins. Harry wets his lips and dips his head down to kiss Louis gently. Louis hums, hands sliding up to thread through Harry's hair. 

Harry lifts himself up slightly, moaning as Louis parts his lips more.   
"God, you are gorgeous," Louis whispers. He tugs on Harry's hair gently as Harry controls the kiss, his tongue tasting Louis' own. 

"Fuck," Louis whimpers as Harry bites down on his bottom lip. He pulls Harry away by his hair, smiling when Harry pouts. 

Harry grins triumphantly as he kisses Louis again, short pecks over and over. Louis laughs and shakes his head in protest. Harry laughs loudly, pressing kisses to Louis' cheek and neck over and over again.   
"Haz, stop," Louis giggles, pushing at him. Harry sighs and rolls over, but takes Louis with him. 

Louis rolls his eyes and sits up, hands on Harry's chest. He narrows his eyes down at him.   
"Are you trying to get in my pants, Styles?" Louis asks like the idea is absurd. Harry shakes his head.   
"I would never," he smiles. His hands are on Louis' hips, brushing up his sides and coming down. 

Harry grins widely when Louis gasps as he squeezes his bum.   
"Hey, hands off the merchandise," Louis teases. Harry laughs and takes his hands away from Louis completely. "Oh."  
"What's wrong, Lou?" Harry smirks. Louis huffs and rolls away from Harry, only to have Harry grab him and pull him back. 

"That's better," Louis sighs as Harry kisses his initials. Harry's lying half on Louis, half on the bed, his leg hooked around Louis' with his arm around his waist.   
"So your friend Niall, has brown hair now?" Harry asks. Louis hums.   
"Yeah. One colour for each soulmate I think. What's your friends name? Him and Niall had been texting but I was never introduced."  
"Zayn. His hair is now half brown half blue. And the other lad is called Liam I think, I've seen him round a few times. Never been properly introduced, but I'm sure we will now."

They watch the film, Zombieland, in a comfortable silence. If either one thinks of a question to ask or something to say they will. Louis' phone buzzes on the bedside table and he sighs.   
"I don't want to move."  
"Don't then," Harry grins.   
"It's probably Niall, I need to check it," Louis shrugs. "I will cuddle you as long as you want once I've answered."  
"That sounds amazing," Harry grins. "I'll go the loo so I don't have to interrupt our cuddles again."

Louis smiles and kisses Harry quickly before he gets up. 

From Niall:  
How's everything going? Everything is pretty good in here. I've got two soulmates, Zayn and Liam. Lou they're so hot. I'm going home in a couple hours though, got a job interview in the morning. You going to stay?

To Niall:  
Everything's great, Harry is amazing. I'll come home and make us breakfast in the morning. Just text me when you're going. 

Harry comes out of the loo and huffs.   
"Was it Niall?"  
"Yeah, just asking how everything was and saying he's going home in a bit," Louis shrugs. He kneels up, arms wrapping around Harry's neck. 

He smiles as Harry's hands grip his thighs and lifts him up. His legs wrap around Harry's waist and he kisses him slowly.   
"D'you want anything to eat or drink?" Harry asks as he walks to the door.   
"I'll have a butty or something."  
"Let's go then."

Harry walks downstairs with Louis still wrapped around him, kissing his head when he shies away from all the drunk people.   
"What do you want on your butty?" Harry asks. He opens the cupboard and laughs when Louis gasps and reaches for the Nutella.   
"Shut up," Louis chuckles.

Harry puts him down while he makes their sandwiches, but Louis sticks to his side. He kisses Louis' cheek and keeps him close.   
"Are you going home with Niall?"   
"Yeah." 

They sit back on Harry's bed when they're upstairs again, eating the sandwiches as they continue to watch the film.   
"Here, put your number in," Harry says as he passes Louis his phone. Louis nods and types his number into the new contact form. He then goes onto Facebook and sends himself a request from Harry's account. 

"I'll send you a picture of my timetable so we can schedule time together around our uni times," Louis tells him as he finishes his butty and brushes the crumbs off of him. Harry smiles.   
"You want to spend more time with me?" He asks. 

Louis laughs.   
"No, I just want to spend one night kissing and cuddling my soulmate and then never see him again," he says sarcastically.   
"Ha ha," Harry fakes. He rolls onto his back, grinning when Louis comes to straddle his hips. 

"Are you free tomorrow?" Harry asks. Louis nods.   
"What are we going to do?"  
"We could go out for lunch and go to the cinema?" Harry suggests.   
"That sounds nice, love," Louis smiles. 

From Niall:  
I'm leaving now. Still coming home?

To Niall:   
I'll be down in a sec.

Louis sighs.   
"You going?" Harry pouts.   
"Yes. Text me and I will see you tomorrow."  
"I'll walk you to the door."

They walk downstairs, meeting Niall, Liam and Zayn at the front door. They step outside and smile at each other.   
"Liam, this is Louis and Harry, Louis and Harry, this is Liam."

Harry and Louis are leaning against each other, using each other for warmth.   
"I'm Harry's best friend, Zayn," he introduces.   
"I'm his soulmate, Louis," Louis smiles.   
"I'm Harry," Harry says.   
"I'm Niall."  
"I'm Liam."   
"Well. Now that that's out of the way," Zayn smiles. "Bye Ni. "

They turn around so they can say goodbye to each other. 

Harry faces Louis, hands sliding down to the bottom of his back. Louis smiles as his hands brush up Harry's chest to rest on his shoulders.   
"I will see you tomorrow," Harry smiles. Louis pouts.   
"I know we only met tonight - properly. But it just feels like we are so close already, like we've spent so much time together."  
"We're soulmates, Lou. That's how it works. Now, I will text you as soon as you leave so you have my number. You will text me your address and I will be there at half eleven tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"  
"More than," Louis grins. Harry's lips quirk into a smile as he kisses Louis slowly, holding him close and saying goodbye.

Liam pulls Niall into a hug, kissing him slowly a couple times before Niall pulls away. Their foreheads rest together and Niall grins.   
"You've got my number so make sure you use it. Remember to bring your favourite film and some goodies tomorrow."  
"I will, love. Go on, say bye to Z."

Zayn is waiting patiently as he watches his soulmates kiss for a few more moments  before Niall turns to him.   
"Goodnight, babe. Drive safe, yeah?" Zayn smiles. 

Niall rolls his eyes.   
"You sound like an old lady. Kiss me," Niall teases. Zayn laughs and catches Niall's lips with his own. Niall hums, smiling into the kiss.   
"You called sweets goodies, you sound like an old lady," Zayn mumbles. He slows the kiss down and squeezes Niall's bum.   
"An old lady wouldn't let you do that," Niall whispers as he wraps his arms around Zayn properly.   
"You'd be surprised. Old women love me," Zayn grins. 

The trio laugh and share short, chaste kisses before Niall turns around to ask Louis if he's ready. Louis is kissing Harry quickly and bopping him on the nose before he makes to leave. 

Niall and Louis climb into the car and chat all the way home about the eventful night they had. 

They get home, Louis flicking the kettle on and leaving it to boil as he goes to change into pyjamas.   
"Hot chocolate or tea?"   
"Tea, please, Lou. Biscuits?"  
"You grab them, Ni."

They sit in Niall's bed, warm under the covers with theirs drinks and biscuits.   
"How was your night?" Louis asks.   
"It was brilliant. Yours?" Niall responds.   
"Great. We're going to lunch tomorrow and then the cinema."  
"Liam and Zayn are coming over here and we're watching some films with some food. Spend some time together before uni starts."  
"So you kissed your first boy?" Louis smiles and sips his tea.   
"Yes. My first and last two boys. Oh my god, they gave me a handjob," Niall blushes.   
"Kisses and a handjob on the first day?! Holy shit," Louis laughs.   
"You had sex with Harry straight away."  
"I can't remember that, it doesn't count."

They tease each other and gossip until they finish their drinks and Louis says goodnight and goes to his own room. 

From unknown:  
It's Harry, sleep tight. See you tomorrow love xxx

To Harry 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis wakes up Niall and tells him to shower while he makes breakfast. He smiles as his phone buzzes. 

From Harry:  
Good morning, gorgeous xxx

To Harry:  
You trying to get lucky? Xxx

From Harry:  
Is it working? Xxxx

To Harry:  
Maybe ;) xxxx

He turns the bacon over and puts the bread in the toaster. The kettle is on with two cups ready. 

Niall comes out after about ten minute, grinning at Louis.   
"You're amazing," he says as he begins eating his breakfast.   
"I know. Are you nervous?" Louis asks.   
"I suppose a little bit. But I can get by without this job, it's just for a bit of extra money."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, Ni," Louis reassures. 

They  continue to talk about the interview and about university until Niall's alarm goes off and he has to leave.   
"I should be back at about half ten, alright?" Niall says as he pulls his coat on.   
"That's fine, Ni. Me and Harry are going out at half eleven. Good luck."

Louis goes and showers, singing to the music over the sound of water. He curses when his phone starts ringing and hurries to get out and dry his hand. 

"Hello?" He asks, leaving the bathroom.   
"Hi, Lou," his mum says down the phone. He smiles.   
"Hi mum. You alright?"   
"Yes, Lou, I'm fine. Was just checking up on you before you start uni."  
"I'm good. Actually, I have something to tell you. I-I found my soulmate."  
"Oh my god! Louis that's amazing!" Jay gasps. "What's their name, what do they look like? What colour is your hair?"

"His name is Harry. He is tall and has blue, curly hair. He has a really big smile and green eyes. He's got dimples, he's wonderful," Louis sighs happily.   
"Where are his initials on you and where are yours on him?"she asks.   
"Mine are below his left ear and his are on my neck. We um- we met at a party," Louis stumbles, blushing.   
"That's nice, Lou," his mum says calmly to make sure he's not uncomfortable. 

"Oh and Niall has two soulmates. His soulmate Zayn is Harry's best friend. And his other soulmate is Liam. Zayn and Liam have half brown, half blue hair. Niall has light brown hair and dark brown hair."  
"Dear god, you're away for a week and everything happens all at once. When do I get to meet this Harry?"  
"I'll ask him if he can come when I come down next," Louis smiles. "How are the girls?"  
"They're great, they will be made up to see you and Harry if he can come. Right, I'll let you get back to Harry. Love you, Lou."  
"Love you, mum," Louis smiles. "I'll talk to you soon."

He texts Harry and asks how he should dress, where they're going for lunch. 

From Harry:  
Wear whatever you're comfortable with, I'm just wearing jeans and a t shirt. You'll look great in anything xxxx

To Harry:  
You're so cheesy, loser. Thank you xxxxx

Harry grins down at his phone, going into Zayn's room.   
"Have you got my redplaid shirt?"  
"Yeah, it ended up in my pile the other day. It's in the wardrobe on the left," Zayn nods.   
"You're going to Niall's today?" Harry asks as he buttons up his shirt.   
"Yeah, mind dropping me off when you pickup Louis? Liam is going for eleven but I'm fine going later,"Zayn asks hopefully.   
"Sure. Does Liam need picking up?"  
"Nah, he's like a three minute walk from Niall. Thanks man," Zayn smiles.   
"No problem. Just be at the door for ten to eleven."  
"Will do."

Liam gets to Niall's place first, smiling at Louis who opens the door.   
"Hi, Niall's just getting changed, he'll be out in a minute. Want a drink?"  
"Yes please."  
"Tea?"  
"Sounds great."

When Niall comes out he sees Liam on the couch. He grins and jumps down beside him.   
"Hey," Niall smiles. Liam smirks.   
"Hi babe," Liam whispers before he kisses Niall. Niall hums, laughing when Louis throws a cushion at them. 

"You are all gross with Harry," Liam argues.   
"I have to put up with three of you," Louis smiles. "Here you go."

He sets the tea down on the table for the two soulmates and smiles when there's another knock on the door. 

"Hi Zayn, hi Haz," Louis smiles. "The kettles only just been boiled. Want a drink?"  
"I'll just have water," Zayn says.   
"I'll have some tea, please, Lou," Harry says and follows Louis into the kitchen.

Louis turns around when Harry's hands are either side of him on the kitchen counter, bracketing him in. 

He grins.   
"It's good to see you," Harry hums, knocking his nose against Louis' before kissing him slowly. Louis' good hand holds the back of Harry's neck to keep him close.   
"Good to see you, too," Louis smiles. "I like this shirt on you."  
"I like me on you," Harry smirks.   
"Perv," Louis laughs. "Me too."

Harry's laugh is muffled as Louis pulls him back down to kiss him slowly.   
"Dying of thirst over here," Zayn calls out. Louis turns around so he can finish making his, Harry's and Zayn's drink. Harry hums, plastering himself to Louis' back.   
"You bring them in," Louis tells him and leaves Zayn's water and Harry's tea. 

"You guys okay?" Harry asks as he comes to sit with Louis on the couch. Louis tucks himself into Harry's side, smiling when Harry places a gentle kiss on his head.   
"Yeah. The whole three way soulmate thing doesn't seem to be affecting us at all," Liam shrugs.   
"That's because you're soulmates. Guys, how amazing is this? Some people never find their soulmates. And we found ours so young."  
"We're lucky."

They watch telly until Harry announces that he and Louis have to leave.   
"Have fun. Be safe. Don't get come on the couch," Louis warns as he and Harry step out of the door.   
"Gross," Harry laughs.   
"It wasn't my come on the couch!" Louis exclaims.   
"That wouldn't be gross," Harry smirks. Louis' nose scrunches up and he laughs.   
"Come on, let's go."

Harry drives them to the place he chose, a restaurant by the cinema that has amazing desserts. He smiles across the table at Louis as they sit down.   
"I told my mum about you today," Louis says and offers his hand for Harry to hold.   
"What did she say?"  
"She is very excited to meet you and so are my sisters and brother."  
"I'm more than happy to meet your family when you want me to. My mum, step-dad and sister will be really excited to meet you. I haven't told them yet. I was too wrapped up in actually meeting you."

Louis flushes.   
"You're so lovely," he smiles. Harry grins, kissing his knuckles gently.   
"I can say the same for you."

They talk more about who's in their family while they wait for their food to arrive. 

"Oh my god!" Louis exclaims. "Can we get a Nutella cheesecake?"  
"We certainly can," Harry smiles. 

They share a piece of cheesecake, both of them deciding it's too big for one of them to finish alone. Louis moans when he takes his first bite. Harry raises an eyebrow and smirks.   
"I'd say I hope you moan like that in bed, but I've already heard you moan," Harry grins.   
"Shut up," Louis mumbles, his cheeks feeling hot as he continues to eat the cake. He stays quiet and avoids looking at Harry. 

"Hey, love, what's wrong?"  
"It bothers me- like really bothers me that I can't remember it. I really want to and I can't!" Louis says quietly, voice sad and his eyes filling up with tears.   
"Oh baby, no, come here," Harry coos. Louis shuffles his chair round to Harry and curls into his side. "I'm sorry for making you sad. We've never had sex, we will have t for the first time when we're ready."

Harry kisses his head and wipes his cheeks.   
"It's okay, it's not your fault. Thanks, Haz," Louis sniffles and smiles sadly, leaning forward to kiss Harry chastely on the lips. Harry fixes his hair and kisses his initials on Louis' neck. 

They finish the cake and leave the restaurant once Harry has paid. Harry links his fingers with Louis' stopping outside the cinema.  
"If somethings bothering you I want you to tell me, okay?" Harry asks. Louis nods and presses his face into Harry's chest as he hugs him tight.   
"Thank you. It means a lot to know you're here for me."

He tiptoes to press a long kiss to Harry's lips, smiling as he pulls away.   
"Come on or we'll be late for our film."

Louis pays for the cinema because Harry paid for their lunch and they go to their seats with their drinks and popcorn. Harry grins cheekily as he fakes a yawn and puts his arm over Louis' shoulders. Louis laughs quietly and snuggles into his side, smiling as Harry kisses  him slowly, mouths moving together at a leisurely pace, like if they could choose to do anything in the world they would choose this. It feels so calm and natural. 

They separate with giddy laughs when they hear someone complain behind them about 'the lovesick teenagers'. 

Harry admires the way Louis looks as he concentrates on the film, smiling when Louis turns and whispers a confused 'what?' Harry simply kisses him quiet, pleased with the smile that appears on Louis' face. And they watch the rest of the film cuddled together. 

When they leave its only half four.   
"D'you want to go to mine or yours?" Louis asks.   
"Well the other three are in yours, but I don't mind."  
"Can we go to mine? We haven't spent any time there yet."  
"Yeah, sure."

Harry and Louis are told to shush when they get back to Louis' by the three soulmates cuddling on the couch. Louis grins and tugs Harry towards his bedroom.   
"I'm going to ring my mum now, if that's alright?" Harry asks.   
"Yeah, Haz. Of course it is."

They lie back on the bed, Louis playing on his phone on his belly next to Harry as Harry rings his mum. Harry puts her on speaker and rests the phone on his chest.   
"Hi mum," Harry smiles, threading his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis closes his eyes and pushes his head into the touch.   
"Hi Harry. Is everything alright?" Anne asks. 

"Everything's good, great actually. I met my soulmate, mum!" Harry announces. The grin on his face makes Louis smile too. He rolls onto his back and rests his head on Harry's stomach. Harry keeps his hand in Louis' hair, massaging his head soothingly. Louis shivers and listens to Harry talk.   
"Oh Haz, that's brilliant! What's their name?"  
"His names Louis. I've got blue hair now."  
"Blue sounds nice. Tell me what he's like," Anne says. At home her and Robin are sat listening to Harry talk about his soulmate. 

"He's wonderful," Harry sighs thoughtfully. "Has green hair now, suits him well. He's smaller than me."  
"Everybody is smaller than you," Anne mumbles.   
"He's very small," Harry smiles as Louis shakes his head. "Absolutely tiny."  
"Just because I'm not a giraffe," Louis counters, pleased that Harry isn't offended. Harry is laughing. 

"Mum, that's Louis. Louis, my mum, Anne," Harry chuckles.   
"Hello," Louis says quietly. His cheeks flush and Harry laughs at his embarrassment.   
"Hello, Louis," Anne says.   
"Hi. It's nice to hear you? I guess since we haven't met yet."  
"It's nice to know you exist. You looking after my giraffe?"   
"Yes and your giraffe is looking after me," Louis smiles.   
"When will I actually meet you?"  
"Whenever you want to," Louis replies honestly.   
"Next time Harry comes to visit you should come with him," Anne says.   
"That sounds lovely, I will. I look forward to meeting you."  
"And you, Louis."

Harry says goodbye to his mum and moves his phone away.   
"Giraffe?" Harry asks with a laugh. Louis grumbles and moves away from Harry. Harry shakes his head. "Oh no you don't, this giraffe wants cuddles."

Louis laughs loudly as Harry jumps onto him, nuzzling him and not giving up. He starts kissing his skin gently which is when Louis stops wriggling.   
"Oh," Louis breathes, moaning as Harry sucks a bruise on his jaw and litters the marks down Louis' neck until he can't because of his shirt.   
"Can we take this off?" Harry asks gently, moving up so he can kiss Louis before he answers.   
"Yeah," Louis nods, sitting up with Harry and letting him pull his shirt over his head. "Yours?"

Harry smiles down at Louis as the boy unbuttons his shirt.   
"Fuck, you're so hot," Louis pants.   
"You too, gorgeous," Harry smirks as Louis let's his good hand slide up and down his stomach. His hand comes up to hold Harry's head and pull him down. Harry cups Louis' face as he kisses him passionately, following him as he lies back on the bed. 

Louis arches his back and moans as Harry grinds their hips together, fingers coming to play with his nipples. Harry grins.   
"Pants off?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah, yeah- pants off," Harry agrees. They do their own, clumsily pulling them down until they can kick them away. 

Louis is on Harry as soon as they're off, climbing into his lap and grinding his hips down. Harry groans and shuffles back to lean against the headboard. He and Louis kiss messily, teeth clashing and tongues dancing as they grind their bulges together. Their hands wander over each other, feeling every part they can reach. 

"How could I ever forget something like this?" Louis moans.   
"Fuck," Harry groans loudly. "I'm gonna come, Lou."  
"Me too, Haz," Louis pants. Harry watches as Louis falls apart, back arched and eyes closed, mouth open. He shivers and shakes as warmth floods through his boxers. 

Watching it pushes Harry over the edge and as Louis rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm Harry comes in his boxers. He squeezes Louis' hips tight and bites his lip hard.   
"Come shower with me?" Louis asks. Harry nods and kisses Louis sweetly. 

Louis grabs Harry's shirt, some joggers and underwear and towels. They strip when they're in the bathroom, noses wrinkling at the slowly drying come stuck to their skin. 

"It will warm up in a sec," Louis smiles as he and Harry climb into the shower together. 

Louis makes Harry crouch down so he can wash his hair, fingers untangling the knots in his curls.   
"Blues a good colour for you," Louis compliments. Harry grins.   
"Thanks, babe."

They wash each other with soft touches and cheeky grins, still flushing pink when they touch anywhere below the belt. 

When they get out Louis hands Harry a towel and a pair of joggers. He keeps the boxers and Harry's shirt for himself.   
"Can great orgasms lead to memory loss? Because I seem to remember hat being my shirt," Harry teases. Louis laughs and rolls his eyes as he gets dry.   
"I thought you'd be okay with me wearing your clothes, so people k ow who's I am. If he initials and bright green hair didn't give them a clue," Louis smirks as he tugs his boxers up his legs. When he's got his arms in the sleeves of he shirt Harry grabs either side of it, still unbuttoned, and pulls Louis close. 

"I am more than okay with you wearing my clothes," he whispers lowly and presses his lips to Louis' in a heated kiss. Louis grins dazed as he buttons the middle of the shirt, leaving the rest undone. Harry smirks and kisses him again once more before they leave the bathroom. 

They go into the kitchen, smiling at their friends on the couch.   
"Have fun. Be safe. Don't get come on the couch," Niall mimics.   
"We did have fun. We were safe and we didn't get come on the couch," Louis smirks. Niall makes a gagging noise, making his soulmates laugh.   
"We're going to order pizza soon, if you want us to order some for you?" Liam asks.   
"Yeah, thanks. We can share one between us," Harry smiles. 

"I want all your social media things," Harry says when they're back in Louis' room. "What's your snapchat?"  
So they tell each other their usernames and add each other on everything they have. They lie next to each other and Louis pouts until Harry will take a picture with him. It's fun, they make silly faces and kiss and smile like idiots. 

Harry poses for another picture, but distracts Louis by kissing him. Louis gasps and smiles into the kiss, tucking his face into Harry's neck when he pulls away.   
"Want to watch some telly?"  
"Yeah go on. Stick criminal minds on," Harry says as Louis scrolls past it.   
"You like it?" Louis asks.   
"Love it."  
"Me too," Louis smiles. 

They watch criminal minds until the other three shout them in for dinner.   
"Get some pants on, Lou," Niall laughs.   
"I'm not naked, this is practically a nightie on me," Louis smiles as he rolls up Harry's sleeves. 

\---

They watch Niall's favourite film first, a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Zayn and Liam sit beside each other, curled into each other's sides with Niall on their laps. 

"You look lovely all relaxed and sleepy," Liam compliments Niall, the brown haired boy smiling and turning to kiss him. Zayn clears his throat, kissing Niall as soon as he pulls away from Liam. Niall watches happily as Liam pulls Zayn into a slow, lazy kiss. 

"Press play."

They move around when they need to to stay comfortable. Niall loves being touched and cuddled, Liam happy to cuddle anybody and Zayn enjoying either role. 

When all of their films are finished they stick a random television show on and ignore it for each other. 

Zayn smirks and winks at Niall before he's kissing Liam hotly. Liam hums and tries to grasp Zayn properly. Niall understands what Zayn is doing when he shoves his hands down Liam's pants.   
"Woah," Liam exclaims.   
"Is this alright?"  
"Can we have more clothes off before my duck is touched?" Liam asks with a smile. "And can we move to a bigger couch?"

They move over to the three seater instead of the big arm chair, shucking their clothes off as they go. Liam pulls Niall to him, grinning when Niall gasps and gulps.   
"Babe, it's alright. We don't expect you to do anything just because you were okay with it last night. Is this okay?" Liam checks. Niall nods his head rapidly. Zahn smiles softly and kisses Niall's cheek. 

He pushes Liam to lie down and he and Niall sit at his legs, lips creating a pattern of marks on his thighs and over his hips.   
"Shit," he swears when Niall spits into his hand and wraps it around his dick. He squeezes every time his hand is high and twists when it's low.   
"Your dick is amazing, so big and thick and fuck," Zayn groans. He wraps his lips around the tip of Liam's dick, tongue doing things Liam couldn't have even dreamt of. Niall places long, open mouthed kisses along Liam's dick, hand slimming down to massage his balls. 

"Oh my god, that's incredible," Liam gasps, choking on his breath as he grips the back of the couch   
"Ni, come kiss me," Zayn says. Niall's eyebrows furrow so Zayn guides his head so they're facing each other with Liam's dick between them. 

Liam is supporting himself so he can watch, chest heaving with his heavy breaths. Zayn tugs Niall forward until their lips meet, the tip of Liam's dick caught between heir mouths. It's messy and wet but it must be amazing because Liam yells out and comes, panting as he comes down from his orgasm. 

"D'you want us to do anything for you?" Liam asks Zayn.   
"No, I'm okay. I am happy to make you feel good," Zayn shrugs. They pull some of their clothes back on and curl up together, eyelids heavy and heart beats settled to the same rhythm.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Zayn and Liam leave later in the night, kissing their soulmates goodbye. Niall and Louis grin at each other and flop onto the couch. 

"They're amazing," Niall sighs contently.   
"Soulmates are great," Louis smiles. Niall nods in agreement.   
"Did you and Harry have sex?" Niall asks.   
"No, just dry humped really. It's nice, going slow with it and knowing I've got my whole life with him."  
"You've already had sex though?" Niall says, confused.   
"I'm pretending it hasn't happened really. I can't remember it and that makes me sad. So we're going slow with it, no pressure," Louis explains.   
"Ah okay," Niall nods in understanding.

"Have you done anything else with Liam and Zayn?"  
"Gave Liam a hand job/ blow job kinda," Niall shrugs.   
"Kinda?" Louis asks, smiling at Niall's blush.   
"My lips were on his dick but his dick wasn't inside my mouth," Niall explains, cheek bright red. 

"Ah. D'you think you will have sex?"  
"Yeah. I just don't know when. They won't make me do anything I don't want to, though. They know I'm quite nervous about it. I thought I was, but today just felt so natural," Niall talks, letting his word flow freely. 

"Would you bottom or top?" Louis asks, laughing when Niall buries his face into the couch.   
"I don't know, both? I'll get back to you on that," Niall sighs.   
"Okay. That's okay," Louis reassures and throws an arm over Niall's chest. Niall smiles and tugs Louis closer. 

 

Niall groans as he wakes up, a phone ringing. Louis is still asleep lying partly on him.   
"Lou, wake up," Niall moans, looking around for the phone. Louis mumbles and tries to push his face further into Niall's shoulder.   
"Louis, wake up," Niall shouts. 

Louis sits up and scrubs at his eyes.   
"I'm awake. Turn the phone off."  
"It's Harry. You were lying on it."

Louis grabs the phone, answering.   
"Hello?" Louis asks. Niall ruffles his hair and gets up to put the kettle on and make breakfast.   
"Hey babe," Harry says, smiling at the sound of Louis' voice.   
"What's up?" Louis asks.   
"Want to come round to mine today? I'm going shopping if you want to come," Harry offers.   
"Yeah. Fancy picking me up on your way to the shops?"  
"Yeah. I'll be there at eleven. See you then, love."  
"Bye, Haz."

Niall smiles over at Louis.   
"Going out with lover boy?" He asks.   
"Yeah. Going shopping. I'll pick some stuff up for you if you want?" Louis says, thanking Niall when he passes him a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal.   
"If you see anything you think I'll like grab it and I'll pay you back."  
"Alright. You going to invite Liam and Zayn round?"  
"Yeah, might invite them to spend the night if that's okay," Niall shrugs.   
"Yeah that's fine. I'll ask Harry if I can stay at his," Louis smiles. "Ugh I need a shower."  
"Me too. I'll have one after I've cleaned my room."

Louis finishes his breakfast, putting the dishes in the sink before he goes to shower. 

When he comes out of his room, dressed and ready Harry is in the living room with Niall.   
"Morning," Harry smiles. Louis grins, leaning down to kiss him slowly.   
"Morning."  
"See you soon, Niall," Harry says.   
"Oh actually Ni is going to ask Zayn and Liam stay tonight. Could I stay at yours? It's okay if I can't-"  
"That sounds great. Go get your stuff."

Louis winks at Niall when he comes out with his bag.   
"Let's go then, Lou."   
"Seriously, don't get come on the couch."

Louis and Harry walk hand in hand around the shopping centre, Louis tugging Harry into the first shop he sees.   
"Might buy Niall some frilly knickers," Louis snickers as they walk past the girls underwear section. 

"Mm, I'd love to see you in a pair," Harry hums, pressing himself to Louis' back. Louis bites his lip. "You'd look lovely- God, you'd look stunning."

Louis turns his head to look at Harry, lips parted.   
"Really?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah. It's just an idea, love, you don't have to."  
"Choose some," Louis smiles. Harry's eyebrows raise.   
"Really?" Harry asks, repeating Louis' earlier question.   
"Yeah. If I'm going to wear them I want to wear the ones you like," Louis shrugs.   
"You're amazing," Harry grins. Louis laughs and kisses Harry's cheek. 

Harry picks a couple of pairs, one pair made with a sheer white material, one pair black lace and one pair green and lacy.   
"Green, really?" Louis says.   
"Yes, really," Harry grins. "It's my favourite colour on you."  
"Lame. Come shop for whatever you actually came for."

They buy the clothes they want, picking up some stuff that will be handy for when it gets colder. Louis picks up a couple shirts for Niall, too. 

Harry buys some big shirts that he knows he and Louis will both wear the hell out of. Louis smiles when they go past the girls underwear again to go to the till and Harry grabs some more.   
"Sex pest," Louis teases. Harry laughs and stands in line for the queue.   
"Wear them for me tonight?" Harry asks quietly before they pay.   
"Happily," Louis grins. 

They shop around for a few more bits before they stop for lunch.   
"Subway?" Louis suggests.   
"Yeah. I haven't had subway in ages," Harry says thoughtfully. "I'll make dinner tonight."  
"Do I have to give you sexual favours so you will do nice things?" Louis asks.   
"You being serious?" Harry responds.   
"No. I'll happily give you sexual favours. And let you do nice things. I don't think there's a link," Louis soothes. 

They eat their food and chat about whatever comes into their head. When they're done they gather all of their shopping and go back to Harry's car.   
"I enjoyed today," Harry smiles. "Just existing with you is really good."  
"And I'm going to make your day even better when we get to yours," Louis smirks. 

Harry grins, hand squeezing Louis' thigh as he drives.   
"How about I make dinner and you go upstairs and get comfy. We can eat and then we can have fun."  
"But I'll be bloated after we eat."  
"But you'll be tired after sex," Harry argues.   
"Just because you've got bad stamina, grandpa," Louis teases.   
"I'm only two years older than you!" Harry exclaims.   
"Whatever you say dad," Louis sighs.   
"Shouldn't talk back to your daddy," Harry smirks, watching Louis' face flush bright red.   
"Shut up."

Harry will definitely remember that for another night.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Harry asks Louis when they're lying on Harry's bed, dinner in the oven.   
"Do you?" Louis questions. His sits up and stares at Harry. "Is this because I asked to stay? I don't have to if you don't want me to."  
"No, just this morning James, someone who lives here, said we were moving really fast. I don't know if he even knows we're soulmates. I just wanted to know if you agreed."  
"I mean, I've known you for three days really. You've known me for about a week. But it doesn't feel too quick. Maybe it is- I should go," Louis rambles. He sits up and makes to leave. 

"Louis don't go," Harry pleads. "I'm such a dick, don't leave."  
"You're not a dick," Louis mumbles. Harry smiles.   
"And we're not going too fast. We," Harry pauses and moves on top of Louis. He presses their lips together briefly. "Are. Perfect."

They kiss between each word, once Harry's finished speaking they kiss slowly, grinning against each other.   
"Yeah?" Louis smiles, undamaged fingers holding Harry's face mere centimetres away from his.   
"Yeah. Now you get changed while I go dish the dinner out and we can eat as soon as you're down."  
"Okay."

Harry pecks his lips before rolling off and leaving the room. Louis licks his lips and shimmies his pants off. He walks over to the shopping bag and looks through them until he finds the green lacy pair.

He tugs them up his legs and pulls his top off. Digging through Harry's wardrobe, he grins as he pulls out his big green hoody before slipping it over his head. 

Louis slips some socks on before walking downstairs, grinning at Harry who is sat at the table.   
"Looks mouthwatering," Harry smirks.   
"Me or the food?" Louis laughs.   
"Well, I know which I'd rather eat," Harry says. Louis hums, sitting on Harry's lap as he kisses him, lips moving together beautifully.   
"Later," Louis whispers.

He moves to sit on his own chair and clinks his glass against Harry's before they eat.   
"This is amazing, Haz. Lucky me, I got a man who can cook."  
"Do you cook?" Harry asks to avoid the attention.   
"Not unless you want food poisoning," Louis laughs.   
"I'm happy to cook for you," Harry smiles.   
"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They smile and make small talk as they eat, a couple people that live with Harry passing by them and smiling or saying hi. Harry proudly introduces Louis as his soulmate, Louis grinning and telling them it's nice to meet them. 

"We can do the dishes later, love," Louis tells Harry as he goes to roll his sleeves up and wash them. Harry licks his lips, smirking and murmurs a smug okay. "Kiss me."

Harry shakes his head.   
"No?" Louis frowns. "You don't want to kiss me? Don't want to... Touch me? Feel me?" Louis asks lowly, walking backwards, Harry following him. "Wreck me?"   
"I'm going to ruin you," Harry breathes, pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis gasps, moans as Harry lifts him up, his legs wrapping around his waist. 

While Harry walks up the stairs Louis occupies himself with sucking bruises into Harry's throat, enjoying how much chest he can see and mark. Harry walks as quick as he can, hands massaging and squeezing Louis' arse.  He lowers them down onto the bed, holding himself up so he doesn't squash Louis. 

Louis gasps and pulls Harry back down. He whines when Harry smirks, their lips so close but not touching.   
"Kiss m-"

Louis' voice turns into a mumbles as Harry presses their lips together, hands slipping under the hoodie Louis is wearing to stroke his soft hips and tummy.   
"So beautiful," Harry murmurs. Louis smiles up at him, pulling at his shirt.   
"Off please," Louis requests. 

Harry kneels up and grins down at Louis, crossing his arms to hold his shirt and pulling it quickly over his head.   
"You're unbelievably gorgeous, it's not fair," Louis complains.   
"Whys it not fair?" Harry laughs, unbuckling his belt.   
"Because I have an amazingly fit soulmate that I could do anything with right now and I want to do everything, but can only do one thing at a time," Louis grins, hand sliding down to palm over the bulge in Harry's jeans. Harry moans and nods his head.   
"We have all the time in the world, my love. How about we just slow down, use our hands first?" Harry suggests.   
"You got lube?" Louis asks.   
Harry grins.   
"Yeah."

He pushes Louis back down to the bed, kicking his pants off before hovering over Louis. They kiss slowly, passionately before Harry shuffles down the bed between Louis' legs. He pushes the hoodie up past Louis' hips and admires the wonderful flush that goes down Louis' neck.   
"You okay, babe?" Harry asks, thumbs hooked under the lacy knickers and rubbing gently at Louis' skin.   
"Great," Louis smiles down at Harry. 

Harry kisses his thighs and along the waistband of the underwear, stopping to suck bruises occasionally. Louis moans when Harry tugs his underwear down so he can touch his dick, large hand wrapping around him and tugging gently.   
"Fuck," Louis swears as Harry swipes his thumb through the precome on the tip of his dick. He watches with wide eyes as Harry sucks the thumb into his mouth, eyes closing as he moans like its the best thing he's ever tasted.   
"You're so fucking hot," Louis says, moaning as Harry begins to pump his hand up and down. 

Louis arches his back and gasps when Harry pins his hips down to keep him still.   
"So pretty," Harry whispers, dropping his head to taste Louis' skin.   
"Haz, if you carry on I'll come," Louis pants.   
"That's the idea, love," Harry smirks.   
"I want your fingers inside me," Louis pleads.   
"I can definitely do that," Harry agrees. He kisses the tip of Louis' dick before climbing off the bed.   
"Aw. Could your lanky arms not reach from here?" Louis pouts. Harry chuckles.   
"Don't be mean. Do you want me to finger you?" Harry asks as he grabs the lube from Harry's bedside drawer.   
"Maybe I don't," Louis huffs stubbornly, turning away. Harry rolls his eyes and smacks Louis' arse to watch it jiggle. "Hey!" 

Harry laughs and climbs back on to the bed, kissing down Louis' neck. Louis grins.   
"Maybe I won't then," Harry shrugs.   
"I do," Louis exclaims. "I really do want you to finger me."

Harry smiles as Louis pulls him down by his hair to kiss him slowly.   
"You ever do this yourself?" Harry asks as he rubs two lubed up fingers around Louis' hole. The panties are off, at the end of the bed, and Louis' legs are bent, spread, with his feet flat on the bed. He sits up more to lean against the headboard. 

"Yeah, if I'm really horny, but my fingers aren't long enough to do much more than frustrate me," Louis sighs sadly. He grabs the pillow beside him, knuckles turning white.   
"Relax, love," Harry soothes, kissing his thighs gently. Louis' nose wrinkles as Harry kiss his tummy. "Your belly is lovely. So cute."   
"Shut up," Louis huffs a laugh to try and brush off how pleased that makes him. He used to dislike his tummy, but now he enjoys being a bit chubbier than he once wanted to be. When he's all soft and curvy he feels better about himself. 

"Oh fuck-" Louis moans brokenly as Harry pushes one long, slender finger into him slowly. Harry smiles, sucking a mark into Louis' collarbones.   
"Good?" Harry asks.   
"Great," Louis shudders as Harry pulls his finger out to push it back in. He clenches as Harry presses another finger against his entrance.   
"Relax," Harry repeats. Louis grabs Harry's free hand and links their fingers together. Harry leans up and kisses Louis as he pushes his fingers in. He keeps them still when his knuckles are pressed against Louis' rim. 

Louis whimpers into Harry's mouth, shifting his hips.   
"Haz," Louis mumbles. "P- please move."  
"Sh." 

Harry wriggles his fingers, beginning to thrust them slowly in and out of Louis. Louis moans, head falling back against the wall.   
"Oh wow," Louis breathes quietly.   
"Okay?" Harry checks.   
"I'm too hot," Louis complains. Harry kisses his cheek.   
"Take my hoodie off then, you can wear it later to bed," Harry suggests, Louis seeming very happy with that. 

Harry, because he is an absolute arse, curls his fingers just as Louis sits up and pulls the hoodie over his head. As Louis whines he rubs his fingers against Louis' prostate quickly and uses his other hand to stroke Louis' dick. His grip is tight and his thumb massages the head of Louis' dick. Louis wails as he comes and sags against the bed. He is tangled in the hoodie, pouting. 

"Help me then!" Louis exclaims. When the hoodie is off, both boys look at each other and burst into hearty laughter. Harry grins as Louis rolls his eyes. Louis, eyes squinted mischievously, wipes some come off his belly and wiping it on Harry's cheek. 

Harry grins, letting Louis pull him down for a kiss. Louis moves away.   
"Get comfy," Louis tells him and smiles when Harry does, sitting up at the pillows. Louis crawls over to straddle his thighs, hand sliding up and down Harry's chest as they kiss. Harry grunts as Louis takes his dick into his tiny hand, raising and lowering it over and over again. 

"So good, Lou," Harry mumbles. Louis is peppering his neck with open mouthed kisses, occasionally sucking bruises into his skin. Harry's hand are tight on Louis' hips. 

Louis marvels at the size of Harry's dick, the weight of it in his hand, knows that he can't wait to blow Harry. To taste him. 

Harry's hips start to buck into Louis' grip as he gets closer to his orgasm, moaning loudly as Louis moves his hand quicker.   
"Fuck, Lou. I'm gonna-" he cuts himself off with a groan and comes on his chest. 

Louis kisses him gently and scoops his come up to taste. Harry watches him with heavy eyes as he cleans up the rest.   
"Brilliant," Harry mumbles.   
"Old man," Louis smiles as Harry closes his eyes.   
"Sex pest."  
"Soulmate."

Harry peaks an eye open and grins, sitting up to kiss Louis quickly.   
"I'll go get a flannel to watch us off and then we can go get some tea," Harry tells him, kissing his head before he gets up. Louis tugs the green panties back up his legs, using the flannel Harry hands him to wash the come from his stomach before he slips Harry's green hoodie over his head. 

"You look beautiful," Louis says as he admires Harry.   
"Thanks?" Harry says, confused about where the compliment came from.   
"Just- you're all sleepy and cuddly and gorgeous," Louis sighs happily. Harry smiles and cuddles further into his hip. Louis is sat up, still drinking his tea as they watch a film, but Harry is lying down between Louis' legs with his arms wrapped around Louis' hips with his head buried into Louis' stomach. 

Louis is combing his fingers through Harry's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. When he feels his own eyes get heavy he nudges Harry and lies down beside him, smiling as Harry lies basically on top of him with his face tucked into his neck.   
"Night, Haz," Louis whispers. Harry raises his head to kiss him lightly before putting his head back down.   
"Night, babe."


End file.
